


Starmora: Dancing In The Rain

by solarsaros



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Gamora takes Peter Quill/Star-Lord to dance in the rain. Starmora.“Peter?”He peered his head around a doorway and smiled. “Yeah?”“Put a coat on.”He gave her a questioning look but did as she said, and she shrugged on her own jacket. She took his hand, guiding him outside and he blinked as the droplets of rain hit his face.“Gamora?”She pulled out the Zune from her pocket, picked a song, then handed him an earphone.“Are we-”“We are going to dance in the rain.”





	Starmora: Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short but I may add another chapter in the future.

“Why would anyone ever want to do that?” asked Drax, incredulous.

“’Cause it sounds fun,” replied Peter.

“That is not fun.”

“Agreed,” chimed in Rocket.

“Yeah, well, no one asked you,” sulked Peter.

Gamora shook her head at their bickering as she walked into the room where their voices came from. This was normal for them, bickering like this, though it often ended with Peter feeling ganged up on and Gamora having to pick up the pieces. The three men were sat around the table as they played cards, and she didn't miss the way Peter was slumped in his chair, glum. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked. 

Peter immediately dropped his feet from the table when he realised she was there and shot her a shy smile. She'd told him only once that putting his feet on the table was disrespectful and unhygienic and he'd immediately dropped them. Sometimes he still did it, like now, but Gamora knew it was out of habit and he soon removed them. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly and fiddled with his playing cards. Clearly not nothing. 

“Quill thinks it is fun to dance in the rain,” said Drax and she noticed Peter shoot him a glare.

“And you think it's not?” she asked Drax.

“How can it be fun? You will get wet.”

Sitring beside Peter, squeezing his shoulder in greeting, she looked to Drax. “Have you ever danced in the rain?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know it's not fun if you have never done it?”

Drax opened his mouth to reply but then slouched back in his seat, pondering her words.

She could feel Peter's eyes on her then, could sense what was on his mind. It always pleased him when she helped him out, stopped the others from ganging up on him or making fun of his stories of Terra.

Rocket groaned and said, “Let’s just get back on with the game, yeah?”

She gave Peter a light smile, then peered over his shoulder and pointed out a card for him to place down. He returned her smile, and she noticed his cheeks flush slightly. Sometimes she wondered how he'd been so successful with women in the past, what with how awkward and red he could get around her. 

She watched as the men continued their game, her eyes staying on Peter longer than they did the others and her thoughts returned to what they had been talking about. She knew he loved to dance but couldn’t imagine anyone enjoying dancing in the rain. Though, she had never done it and thought that maybe giving it a try wouldn't be a bad idea.

/

It had been over a week since Gamora had walked in on their conversation and now she sat looking out of the ship’s window watching the water fall. Watching the rain had always been something she enjoyed, though being in it was less of an appeal. It had been a rare sight recently seen as she now lived on a spaceship travelling through the darkness, but now that they were on a planet, she could appreciate the view once more.

Peter had spoken of how dancing in the rain would be fun, and she had a plan but was worried about whether or not to pursue it. Herself and Peter had acknowledged their unspoken thing and she was incredibly happy, but she was scared about making a wrong move. But he'd said nothing but good things about dancing so perhaps he would appreciate her plan, she thought. 

She shook her head, kicking her worries aside and, picking up his Zune from the table, she left the room to find him.

“Peter?”

He peered his head around a doorway and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Put a coat on.”

He gave her a questioning look but did as she said, and she shrugged on her own jacket. She took his hand, guiding him outside and he blinked as the droplets of rain hit his face.

“Gamora?”

She pulled out the Zune from her pocket, picked a song, then handed him an earphone.

“Are we-”

“We are going to dance in the rain.”

He beamed at her and she felt something warm swirl in her stomach and a pang in her chest. Seeing him smile, happy, always did this to her. He placed the proffered earphone in his ear, and stepping closer to her.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, and his on her waist, they began to sway. The droplets were cold against her skin as they made their way through the gap of her jacket and down her back but she found she didn't care. More ran down her face but she did nothing but smile. 

Tugging her closer to him, he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I thought you’d hate something like this,” he said.

“I was not sure if I would like it, but… I do," she admitted. 

His smile grew then he closed his eyes as they continued to move. She was delighted at the fact she had made him happy. He was smiling the most she had seen him smile since Yondu’s death and she was incredibly thankful to see him this way. She'd never been the best at comforting others, at least she thought she hadn't, but she'd always managed it with Peter. He'd told her it was because she listened to him and took note of what he liked and knew just how to hold him; that's why she was so good at soothing him.

“I can see why you find this fun,” she said.

“This is the first time I’ve ever actually done it.”

He moved his head back so he could look her in the eyes, moving a strand of her wet hair from her face as he did.

“I’ve seen movies where they dance in the rain before and it looked really fun. And, well… uh, romantic, y’know,” he said, clearing his throat at the end to discard his sudden rush of nerves.

“It is romantic,” she assured.

She watched as his eyes practically lit up and crinkled as he smiled again. She moved a hand to his nape and stroked it with her thumb, reaching up to kiss him. Their kiss was sloppy in the rain but neither seemed to mind, deepening it.

“I am soaked through, but I'm not mad about it,” she said, once they'd pulled apart, and Peter laughed.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need to ring my shoes out after this. But it’s worth it.”

“It is,” she agreed.


End file.
